Little All Star
by anotherlifeontheinternet
Summary: Jay and Erin made a vow to eachother that they could balance being full time parents and full time cops, all for their Little All Star. A Linstead Family One-Shot


**A/N: I'm back! School and college applications have taken over my life, but now that I have met all of my deadlines, I am determined to be writing a lot more! It also helps that this fourth season of Chicago P.D is absolutley AMAZING!**

 **So, long story short, look for updates of Halstead's Secret and Finding Mia in the next couple weeks. Also, feel free to private message me or direct message me via twitter (queenoflinstead) with any one-shot or chapter story ideas.**

 **This story was inspired by the historic Cubs world series win this week. Also, don't we all just love a little Linstead happiness to make our day better :)**

 **Enjoy and pleas review to let me know what you think of this story!**

"Alright, everyone settle in. It's going to be a long night", Hank announced as he stormed into his office after a visit to another crime scene. The third today and the eighth since the beginning of the week.

It seemed as if everyone groaned as they sat at their desks and began to run the witness statements and information on their victim. Erin watched as her husband walked into the break room and went to pour himself his fourth cup of coffee since this morning. Taking a quick glance at the time, she realized that it was almost six thirty, which meant their daughter's preschool would be closing soon.

Erin and Jay had both agreed that they could perfectly balance being full time parents and full time cops. On Ella's third birthday, when she was eligible to be enrolled in school, both parents promised that at least one of them would be going home at night when the cases pulled into all-nighters. Neither wanted to hire a nanny, because after their experiences with their own parents, they wanted to be there for their little girl.

Erin sighed as she stood from her chair and went to go talk to Jay about who would pick up Ella. Usually, it was a simple conversation. But, she knew tonight, of all the nights for them to have a long case, she may have to be more assertive with Jay.

"Hey", Erin whispered as she ran her hand over Jay's back upon her entrance into the break room.

Jay smiled, making eye contact with her as she leaned against the counter. "So, I was thinking you should go get Ella tonight", she stated suddenly.

Jay just shook his head and looked up at his wife, "As much as I want to Erin, I should stay here tonight", he said.

"Come on, Jay. We are so close to cracking the case. We will find the guy in less than an hour and then I will be home", Erin explained. "Plus, Jay you promised her", she said.

"I bet she's already forgotten", Jay said trying to conceal his smile, remembering the promise he made to his daughter tonight.

"Are you kidding me", Erin laughed. "Your little girl woke up bouncing off the walls wanting to know if the Cubs were on at seven o'clock in the morning", she said getting Jay to truly show a smile.

"Just let me stay tonight and if things get too dangerous, I'll pull back okay", Erin explained thinking that the conversation was close to over.

"I would feel more comfortable leaving you here without your partner if Hank knew", Jay said hinting to their very well hid secret over the past month.

Erin sighed, knowing Jay won their mini debate right there. She was going to have to tell Hank sooner or later that she was pregnant again, but the time was never right. Of course, the time was not right now after the way he stormed into his office, slamming the door.

"I promised I would always be your backup", Jay continued as he watched Erin look at him with the smallest of smiles on her face. "And right now I'm on double duty because I have to protect the world's smallest short-stop as well", he said putting his hand on her still flat stomach.

They both laughed as Jay wrapped his arm around Erin's waist and pulled her in for a hug. "I'll text you when I am on my home okay", he said pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Okay", Erin simply responded looking up at him. "Be careful out there", she said.

"Of course", Jay reassured her.

"Alright, well Ella and I will be waiting for you at home with her eyes glued to the game", Erin said as she began to walk out of the breakroom.

Jay laughed, "I love you, Erin", he said before she had the chance to leave.

"I love you too", Erin answered with a giant grin on her face before leaving the break room to go pick up their little girl.

 _xxx_

"Look Mama! I painted this picture", Ella Halstead exclaimed as they walked down the colorful hallways of her preschool.

Grabbing Erin's hand, the four year old pulled her mother in front of the sloppy masterpiece with all of her might. "Wow, Ella 'Bean' it's beautiful", Erin complimented her daughter.

Ella looked up proudly at her mother and then used her little finger to point to the different sized shapes on the picture. "That's me in da middle and you and daddy holding my hands", she explained.

"And there's a puppy", Ella added, not hiding her giggle all that well.

"A puppy", Erin said, pretending to act surprised. Ella had been talking about want a puppy since the day she saw the german shepherd police dog at the station. Since then, her favorite topic was the 'police puppy'.

"Yeah! I want a big doggie", Ella added. "Well Ella 'Bean', we are definitely going to have to talk to your daddy about that one", Erin said as she grabbed Ella's hand and twirled her around, getting to hear her infectious little giggles.

"Why is daddy not here with us", Ella asked as they walked down the hallway towards the exit.

"He had to go catch all the bad guys with Grandpa and your uncles tonight", Erin said.

Ella was quiet for a little while, up until they got into the car and Erin began to buckle her into her carseat. "Is Daddy gonna be back to watch the Cubbies with me", Ella asked. Erin felt her heart practically melt as Ella used her classic puppy dog eyes to get what she wanted.

"Daddy promised", Ella added. This time when she spoke, tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"You know what we will do baby", Erin said as she crouched down, so she was at eye level with her daughter. "We will put our Cubbies stuff on before Daddy gets home and then he will be home just in time to sing 'Go Cubs Go'. Sound like a deal", she offered to her daughter.

Immediately, a wide grin spread across Ella's face and Erin returned the smile. She always felt a little more like a 'super mom' when she could make her daughter smile and that feeling was everything.

 _xxx_

Jay let out a long yawn as he reached the top of the stairs to their apartment floor. After spending two hours at work, he was finally coming home to Erin and Ella. Usually, getting out of the district after only two hours was lucky, but these hours seemed to drag and Jay knew exactly why.

He had made a promise to Ella and he let her down. She was probably already asleep, which means he missed bathtime and storytime as well. Jay was horrified about missing anything with his daughter. Even though she was only four, he didn't want her to have a crappy dad like he did.

Digging his keys out of his pocket, Jay could hear the soft background noise of the television and knew Erin was probably still awake. They would most likely lay on the couch for a little while and Erin would tell him that Ella wasn't upset, but he knew she was. Then of course, she would reassure him that he was a great dad, but Jay wouldn't feel better until he saw Ella sleeping peacefully in her bright blue room. It was then that he knew he did at least two things right.

Erin and Ella. Those were the two things he did right. Soon to be three, when the new baby arrived.

Finally, Jay found his house key and turned the lock and was suddenly bombarded by a small blue figure barreling towards him.

"DADDY", Ella shrieked running towards Jay and jumping into his arms, which were outstretched just in time.

Ella was wearing her little cubs jersey she had gotten for Christmas last year, an oversized Cubs hat, that was most likely Jay's, and her blue tutu. "Daddy, you made it just in time! It the..umm", Ella began to stumble, looking towards Erin on the couch, who held up four fingers, indicating it was the fourth inning.

"The fourth inning", Ella stated proudly holding up four fingers in her dad's face.

Jay laughed at the wide grin on Ella's face as he held her in his arms. "You're gonna watch the game right? You promised", Ella asked.

"Of course, my blue monster", Jay said as she kissed Ella's forehead and then tickled her stomach, causing her to squeal and jump from his arms.

"Now, Ella 'Bean', you are going to have to give me my Cubs hat, because I'm not wearing any Cubs colors", he continued as she walked over to the couch to lay down with Erin.

"Hey babe", Erin smiled as he leaned down to give her a kiss and plopped himself on the couch, immediately pulling Erin into his side.

"Here you go, Daddy", Ella said as she climbed up to Jay's height and placed the hat on his head.

Once it was secure on his head, Ella sunk down onto the couch and curled up in the open space in Jay's arm with her eyes glued to the television. Luckily, the Cubs were winning, so it would be a good night in the Halstead household.

"I can't believe you let her stay up this late", Jay whispered in Erin's ear, after a couple of minutes.

"You promised her Jay and I wasn't about to let you feel guilty", Erin explained running a hand through his hair. Taking a peak over at Ella, Erin noticed how she had snuggled right into Jay's chest, loving every moment she got to spend with her dad.

"Plus, I told her we could talk about getting a puppy, if she stayed up until the sixth inning", Erin added.

Jay immediately began to laugh at the comment, "We definitely have a determined little girl", he said.

Erin nodded as she laid her head back on his chest and reached her hand over to rub Ella's back. Jay looked down at both of his girls, who were all dressed up in their Cubs gear, and he just fell more in love.

Yep, the love of his life and his little all star. They were definitely the two best things he had ever done in his life.


End file.
